Big Time Massacre
by Sisters Of Smut
Summary: Follow Carlos, Logan, James and Kendall as they fight for survival after the school they attend is the target for an unjustified massacre. A crazed man threatens the lives of the students as they each tell their tale of events. Cargan, James w/OC and Kendall a hero In disguise. rated M for bad language, straight sex, gay sex & graphic violence.
1. Chapter 1

Carlos brushed his hand along Logans face as he drew himself nearer to kiss him.

"What do you think your dad will say when he finds out about us?" He asked.

Logan shrugged. "I couldn't give a fuck!" He replied as he placed his lips on Carlos' neck and kissed his skin down to the collar bone.

The two boys couldn't of been more different to an outsider. Logan was captain of the football team and Carlos was known as the only open gay guy in Bridge Park high school. Carlos joined the school when he was 15 after moving from Florida to California. His presence had caused a stir for Logan, making him curious about his own sexuality. When the pair were teamed up together for a science project it gave the opportunity for Logan to be honest about what he had going on in his head.

After being friends for a few weeks Carlos let Logan make the first move with a kiss. They had been having a secret romance for eight months now.

"He will find out sooner or later." Carlos said to him knowingly, enjoying the kiss that logan was giving him. The feel of logans tongue on his dark skin made his erection grow in his pants.

Logan noticed the bulge that was coming from his boyfriend and gave it a gentle stroke on the outside of Carlos' pants.

"You want me to get it out?" Logan asked in just more than a whisper.

Carlos smiled at his football playing hunk. "When ever you are ready, I am ready." He replied.

Logan looked deep in to the brown eyes of Carlos as he tried to decide if he was ready to take their relationship to the next step. So far they hadn't gone passed kissing and the occasional touch.

"I love you los." Logan said as he rubbed his thumb along Carlos' cheek.

"I love you too." Replied the very at ease looking Carlos, even though on the inside he was just as nervous as Logan was about taking their relationship to the next level. Carlos was always concerned that Logan would regret the times they had spent together, but Logan knew in his heart that it was guys he had been in to all along.

He sealed this thought with a kiss on Carlos' lips.

The boy who was originally from Texas pressed his lips gently on Carlos'. Their tongues joining together. Carlos loved the feel of the warmth and seduction that Logan offered him as his tongue swept gently around his mouth.

Logans heart beat heavy in his chest. "It's now or never" he thought to himself as his hand gently wandered lower and lower down his boyfriends body.

Being the amateur that he was, Logan had to break away from the kiss he shared with Carlos to use both hands and look at what he was doing as he un buttoned Carlos' pants. His hands had momentarily forgotton how to work as the nerves set in.

Carlos let out an anxious laugh as he watched Logan fumble his way in to his underwear, but finally he did manage it.

Logan sat still as he held Carlos' very erect dick in his hands. He liked the feel of having another guys hardness in his palm, he liked the idea more as he realised Carlos was hard for him.

Logan gave Carlos some soft gentle strokes as he became accustomed to his new plaything. It wasn't as terrifying as he thought it might me.

"Does it feel nice... me touching it, I mean?" Logan asked as he looked up to Carlos who was enjoying every single second of it.

"Yeah... it feels really nice." Carlos breathed out heavily. "Let me see yours." He asked.

Logans nerves had got the better of him, he didn't feel ready to present himself just yet.

"I can't." He replied as he went back to looking at the large tanned stiffness that was only getting bigger in his hand.

"Why not?" Carlos asked, fear setting in that Logan wasn't as sure of his feelings as he wished him to be.

Logan paused for a second, seeing the look of uncertainty in Carlos' eyes he decided that the truth was the best explanation.

"I'm not hard... I'm nervous." He replied with a wry smile.

Carlos let out a relieved giggle.

"Awww baby boy... don't worry about that." He said tipping Logan's chin up and planting a kiss on his lips.

Carlos then delved straight in. He helped himself in to Logan's shorts and retrieved what he thought to be a perfect penis. He gave Logan a cheeky grin before bending down and placing the large but limp dick inbetween his lips.

Logan closed his eyes as he felt the delicious moist tongue of Carlos' swirl around the head of his dick.

"Holy fuck, that feels good." Logan said softly as he gently tugged on Carlos' stiffness that remained in his hand.

Logan didn't stay placid for long, the warm, wet confines of Carlos' mouth made his erection rival that of Carlos'.

"Oh god!... los I wanna do it to you... I want to taste you." Logan said as the sexual feelings he now experienced made all his nerves fade away.

Carlos sat up and grinned at his boyfriend. "Let's do this properly then." He replied feeling brave.

Carlos pulled at Logan's shirt as he helped him get undressed. Eagerly his own clothes seemed to melt off of him until the two boys sat naked on the bed.

Logan marvelled at Carlos' muscular body. He was short but perfectly formed.

The pair shared another erotic kiss as they now played with other in their hands.

Carlos worried again that he didn't know if Logan was fully in to the relationship but Logan, as if he could read Carlos' mind took control for the first time. He knew what he wanted and he knew he was in love with Carlos and wanted to experience all these major firsts with him.

Logan lay down on his bed, his head next to Carlos' crotch as he eyed the Latinos erection from close proximity, without a thought or any hesitation Logan let his tongue explore the wonders of Carlos' dick.

The reaction of seductive noises that Carlos let out only spurred Logan on more to please his overly patient boyfriend.

Logan bobbed his head up and down ferociously as he coated Carlos' cock with his saliva.

The wet feel of logans mouth as it worked hard to please Carlos was working, as Carlos enjoyed the feeling he also wanted to reciprocate it for his boyfriend to enjoy too, so like Logan, Carlos lay his head down towards Logan's dick as he lay on the bed.

The satisfaction that both the boys felt as they orally pleasured each other couldn't be measured.

The only break that Logan took from sucking on the delicious cock was when he knew he was going to cum.

He looked down toward Carlos as he felt the swell of orgasm overwhelm him.

Carlos got a slight shock as the warm ejaculate hit the back of his throat. He wasn't expecting it, and had never experienced it before, he liked the taste of Logan though and made a good show of sucking and licking every drop of cum that had oozed out of him.

Logans dick pulsed in Carlos mouth, it was a feeling like no other, sure! Logan had tossed himself off a bunch of times, but it had never felt as good as this.

This was where Logan knew his lifestyle was heading. He placed Carlos' rock hard cock back in mouth and prepared to taste the seed of his hot, latino lover.

What Logan wasn't expecting was his mother to come home early from work.

As a day care assistant in an old people's home, Logan's mother had come home for lunch after forgetting her cell phone. While at home she decided to clear some of the clean laundry away. As she neatly folded her son's football shirts and rolled his socks, she had absolutely no clue what she was about to discover.

Humming the summery tune she heard in the car on the way back home to herself as she walked up the stairs with an armful of clothes, Logans mom, was in high spirits.

As she turned the handle to her son's bedroom door, she wondered what she might prepare for dinner that same evening.

As the door swung open, Carlos was groaning loudly as he prepared to cum in Logan's mouth, logan caught sight of his bewildered looking mother as she stared at the disturbing sight before her.

Moving quickly to try and cover himself up, the only thing that did cover him was the strings of cum that left Carlos as he came. It splished and splashed all over Logan's chest, as he stared wide eyed and terrified at his mother's expression.

Logans mother wished she hadn't come home early, she wished she hadn't witnessed her 17 year old son in bed with another boy, she had no words that she could think of, all she could do was leave the room as she closed the door back up with an unintentional slam and make her way back to work.

The two boys in the bedroom stared at each other. Carlos felt sorry for Logan. He placed his oen hand on his scared looking boyfriends.

Logan looked up to him. "It will be okay... wont it?" He asked looking emotional.

"Everything will be fine." Carlos replied. He hoped that it would be for Logan's sake.

With butterflies of the bad variety in his stomach, Logan passed Carlos his shirt.

"We best get back to school." He said with little emotion in his voice.

Worried, Carlos could only say the four words that he knew were the truth.

"I love you logues."

Logan smiled. "I love you too, nothing will ever change that." He replied, then put his own shirt back on...

* * *

Will update... soon!


	2. Chapter 2

"It's just like when we were little with those space hoppers... do you remember?" Kendall asked Alex as they stood at the top of the stairs in school.

"Oh my God! Yes. That was hilarious. You did throw it right at my head though." Alex laughed at the memory. "They really hurt for big balls of air." She added.

Kendall smiled at his life long friend. "It's a shame things don't stay as fun when you get older huh." He said still smiling but his tone was edged with sadness.

Alex took Kendalls hand in hers as she stood opposite him. "I'm really sorry about your brother, Kendall... how are you coping without him?" She asked full of concern.

"Its been 10 months now." He replied about the brother who lost his life while fighting a battle that wasn't his in Afghanistan. "I still expect him to walk through the door, you know."

Alex nodded. "I feel bad because I don't think I was there enough for you when it happened... I should of been around more." She said emotionally.

"It's fine... I know you have your hands full with James." Kendall said rolling his eyes.

Alex smiled as the name of her boyfriend was spoken. "James is good to me." She replied.

"Well I think you're the only one he is good to 'Lex." Kendall said sarcastically.

"Kendall don't start... please. I know you guys have your differences but I can't stand it when you are all up in each other's faces." Alex replied

Kendall shrugged not wanting to start a disagreement between him and his oldest friend. He knew well enough that Alex was in love with James even if the brown haired hot shot boyfriend of hers did seem like a Jackass in Kendalls eyes."actually Alex... I was wondering, my birthdays next weekend and I'm thinking of having a house party... did you wanna come?" Kendall asked, the strong feelings he felt for Alex would never subside but he was happy with having her as a friend. After all it was better than nothing

" I would love to Kendall... is James also invited?" Alex asked, her eyebrows raised with hope. All she wanted was the two men that were important to her to get along.

" I dunno lex... all he is gonna do is start trouble." Kendall replied honestly. He believed that there had never been a time when James had acted like a normal human being in his company.

"**KEN DOLL!**" echoed the patronising shout from nowhere.

both Kendall and Alex looked to the bottom of the staircase they were stood near. On turning to the direction of the voice they had heard, they saw James bounding toward them, two steps at a time, his shaggy brown hair waving effortlessly as he moved and falling back in to perfect position.

James pulled on Alex's hand, forcing her to break the contact she had with Kendall after discussing the heartfelt topic of the loss of his brother.

"Why the fuck are you holding his hand lexi?" James demanded to know. He squared his tall masculine frame up to Kendalls, who was still tall but lacked any definement.

"J please dont start." Alex begged as she placed herself inbetween the two boys to deter a fight breaking out. Her palms placed on their chests as she tried to seperate them as much as possible.

She hated that they never got along. They couldn't be less alike though, James was in to sports and fitness, he played football, he spent hours in the gym and he looked very athletic, where as Kendall was happier spending his time with a guitar in his hand. His skinny body wasn't built for gym life or american football.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing touching my girlfriend!" James said as he moved Alex to the side of him, she was begging for him to not start a fight.

"She is my friend you retard!" Kendall bit back at James. Even though Kendall was the more sensible of the two, he lost all his cool when James got up in his face.

"What the fuck did you call me? you lanky streak of piss!" James retorted with a push of Kendalls shoulder.

"Oh you wanna go? Lets go, james!" Kendall replied giving the brown haired boyfriend of Alex's a hard shove back.

"James please!" Alex begged as she tried to make him see sense. James did look at his girlfriend, he did acknowledge the pain that was in her eyes as he prepared to maim her friend. he thought about the consequences, but then he thought about the sight he had seen with Kendall holding Alex's hand. With that thought making him see red, all calm left his system and without a seconds noticed he pulled back his fist as he balled it up tightly and smacked kendall square in the face with his knuckles.

"**What are you doing!**" Alex screamed at her boyfriend as she saw blood splatter from Kendalls nose.

Kendall looked up after gaining his composure, his eyes streaming from the hit he just took. Launching himself at James he got a lucky punch in but hit James hard on the ear. The retaliation took James by surprise, he lost his footing and stumbled over, leaving Kendall to tear him to shreds as he had the upper position.

James saw Kendall in his bloodied state for a second before he recieved a head butt.

with all the commotion of the brawl between the two boys who both felt they were doing the right thing in their own principal, the group of three didn't see the captain of the football team approach with his secret lover Carlos in tow.

Logan grabbed Kendall by the collar of his shirt and threw him off of James on to the floor.

"when you two faggots have finished rolling all over each other its time to get to class! the bell has just gone." Logan said as he helped James, his best friend to his feet.

Standing up james took Alex's hand and stared daggers at Kendall who was wiping under his nose at the blood that was dripping out.

Feeling upset over the homophobic term his boyfriend just used, Carlos felt a sting to his pride and walked away to class.

"you alright James?" Logan asked his friend.

"I will be once this piece of shit is lying dead in his grave!" James hissed as he still locked eyes with Kendall.

Feeling overwhelmed and angry, Alex had had enough, just like Carlos she left the scene, pulling her hand free from James' and walked towards her classroom.

"Lexi, wait up! I need to talk to you!" James called desperatly as he ran after her.

Now realising that he stood without Carlos by his side, Logan tried his best to fix the problems that James had created before attending to his own.

"Is it too much to ask that you dont tell the faculty how your nose ended up like that?" Logan said to Kendall who was now slouched against the wall.

Logan was all too aware of how desperatly the football team needed James this weekend. the last thing he wanted was for his team to lose one of its best players because of a fight.

"Whatever man... have a word with that psycho will you." Kendall said as he picked up his books and headed to the first aid room.

Logan stood on his own for a second as he collected his thoughts. Surely this day couldnt get any worse. First his mom walking in on him and Carlos, then James trying his best to get a weeks ban from the team and now Carlos had just upped and left.

With a sigh Logan made his way to class in the hope that he would be able to smooth things over with Carlos. He knew what he had done to piss him off, he knew it the second the words left his mouth but there was nothing he could of done about it at the time.

Logan hurried his way to class, the bell had rung quite some time ago now. Before his hand reached the handle of the classroom door, Logan noticed through the glass panel that Carlos wasn't in there. His usual seat remained empty, rubbing his hand over his face, Logan turned around.

"Where the fuck are you los!" He muttered to himself.

It was then he heard crying from the toilet opposite. His heart sank as he recognised the distraught sound to be that of his boyfriend. With a heavy heart Logan went in. The last thing he wanted was to lose Carlos.

* * *

As she walked away angrily from the fight between her best friend and her boyfriend, Alex ignored the call from James that she heard behind her, she couldn't though, ignore the hand that now wrapped itself in hers and pulled her away to privacy.

"James I dont want to talk to you right now, I've got nothing to say that you want to hear!" She snapped as James pulled her in to the empty auditorium.

"Trust me you will want to hear this Lexi" James said as he pulled her excitedly, he picked her up with little effort and sat her down on the edge of the stage.

Alex crossed her arms over her chest, she was in no mood to be buttered up by her neanderthal boyfriend.

"Why do you do it james? Every fucking time! Do you know how much it pisses me off that you and Kendall cant get along." She moaned.

James placed his finger over her lips to shush her."baby listen, I don't care about Kendall, I've got some exciting news... it's the best news ever Lex!" He beamed. His perfect smile making her forgive any wrong doings he had caused in the last few minutes.

"What news? Where have you been all lunch time? I was looking for you, I called your cell a bunch of times." Alex said as she got her feelings off her chest.

"I went home lex, my mom text saying I had a letter arrive." James replied to which Alex sat very still, she was almost too scared to move as she listened intently to the possible best news she was hoping to hear.

"A letter?" She whispered.

James nodded." A letter from Princeton baby!" He said with a wide smile.

Alex held her hands to her mouth, barely able to breath as she waited for the news she had wanted to hear for so long.

Already being accepted in to Princeton herself, Alex was over the moon, the only dark cloud that followed her was the fact that the likelyhood that James would also get in was highly unlikely, he wasn't unintelligent, on the contrary! he was very smart but James lacked a lot of social skills that would give him a lot of the lower grades he had achieved by answering back to both teachers and students alike.

The fear that they would end up being separated by hundreds of miles by attending different universaties had put a burden on their relationship.

Alex knew how much she loved James and James knew that the girl that looked at him right now with her hand shaking as she held it to her mouth in anticipation was the one girl he wanted to be with forever, she was his soul mate, the one and only person that understood him and accepted him as he was.

"Lexi... I got accepted!" He said, to which he heard his girlfriend scream in delight as she wrapped her entire body in to his...

* * *

Author note:

So we have james and alex in the auditorium, logan and los in the mens toilet and kendy is in first aid... all seperated and all about to get a very big shock!

Next chapter will see some smut, some violence and some heroic idols battling it out for survival.

Would like to take this chance to apologise for the third person style shitness of my writing, ive never really done it before, I prefer first person PoV so hopefully i will get the hang of it as we go along. Thanks for reading, please review, as updates always come quicker when i know ppl are enjoying the story.

Thanks, nat xx


	3. Chapter 3

Alone in the huge school auditorium, James and Alex shared excited talk about their future.

"You have no idea how relieved I was. I don't think we would of lasted the distance if we were separated... someone else would of caught your eye, lex." James said fearfully.

"No they wouldn't of J. You're the only person that can catch my eye. I love you. I'm so pleased you got accepted." Alex said as she looked in to the warm hazel eyes of her boyfriend.

"Sometimes I worry that Kendall guy will snatch you away from me." James replied as he pushed his body in to hers. Alex sat perched on the edge of stage, with her body welcoming James and his closeness she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"James, Kendall is just my friend, I've known him since I was two." Alex explained softly.

James nodded, he was a different person when in the company of Alex, she somehow changed him. He wasn't the loud mouth teen his friend laughed at. He was thoughtful and caring.

"I know, you've told me that a million times but the guy is obviously in love with you Lexi... surely you can see that?" He replied.

Alex sighed. She did know that. "I hope it's obvious that I'm in love with you." She said in return.

"the dick head punched me in the ear!" James said as he gave the throbbing ear a rub.

Alex grinned. "Does it hurt?" She asked as she felt the hot to touch ear between her fingers.

James smiled and shook his head. "We are going to have the most amazing life together Lex! I promise you!" James said as he moved his head in closer. His lips brushed against her softly as he initiated their kiss.

Alex believed every word, she enjoyed the feel of James soft lips. She also enjoyed the feel of his hand as it wandered down her body, her short cheerleading skirt wasn't much of a barrier to the long sexy fingers that wanted to get in to her underwear.

"James we cant do this in here" she said breathing heavily.

James let out a chuckle. "Sure we can... no one is in here." He replied as he kissed her neck.

"What if someone walked in?" Alex said getting carried away with the feel of james' lips in her skin. She closed her eyes when james placed a finger inside her. " oh my god..." she gasped as james explored her.

Another chuckle left james' lips. "You want me to continue?" He teased as he removed his finger.

Alex bit her lip.

"I'm going to drain you dry tonight." Alex replied playfully as she nudged james hand so his finger went back inside her.

James pulled his kisses from her neck and looked her in the eye.

"I'm going to drain you dry right now!" He said as he took his finger away from her and leant down, allowing his tongue to work its way in to her pussy.

Alex let out a giggle as she placed her hands on James' head, he licked away at her clit. Her fingers ran themselves through his shiny brown hair as she felt the firm tongue that she had grown to love as a powerful sexual instrument in the last year that she had been dating james.

"...Uhh!" she called out, caught in the moment as James pursed his lips tightly around her clit, sucking hard on it, making it flourish and yearn for more of his stimulation.

On the inside james smiled. He knew he pleased his girlfriend, they had spent a long time getting to know each other slowly, listening to each other, exploring each other. James knew exactly what Alex craved. He used this knowledge against her as he teased and tricked her in to the prowless of his tongue.

With a boner that hurt as it desperately wanted to escape his pants, James lapped up at his girlfriends juices, his tongue licking the length of her pussy as she sat with her legs open on the stage.

The gentle tugs he felt to his hair only egged him on to work his tongue harder.

Alex was losing control of her body as james licked and sucked at her intimacy. She wished to be at home, in her bed where her and james had spent many a secret night together.

Her back twinged as her pussy craved more of James and his moist, warm mouth on her, with a sexual groan Alex decided to lay her back flat on the stage as james continued his oral tirade of pleasure on her, she opened her legs wider,

A smile crept on her face as she felt James place one finger inside her, then two fingers, he added a third and licked his tongue quickly over the swollen nub of her clit.

With a silent wish that he would add more fingers, Alex's wish was granted as james attempted a fourth.

This was new for the couple, but so was having full on oral sex at school. The joy of having such a sexy boyfriend who she desired in every waking moment had the added bonus of making Alex wet for him on demand, she was wet now as she openly begged for the last, final digit to be put inside her

"All of it j! Please... god I want to be fucked!" She whispered out desperatly from her position laying flat on the stage.

Eager to please her every whim and answer her every desire, James did as he was told, his entire fist worked its way easily in to Alex. A thrill of excitement filled James as another sexual activity got ticked off. A year ago, james was a virgin who lied to his friends that he had slept with a dozen girls, now here he was, leant with his fist rammed up the hottest girl in schools pussy, who just so happened to be in love with him as he was with her.

His fist movement began slowly at first, he was unsure of what to do, but the writhing that Alex was doing as she enjoyed his extreme contact gave him the impression that at the moment... anything goes!

James placed his tongue back on the clitorus of his cheerleading girlfriend and began a steady fucking motion with his arm as his fist remained inside her.

Alex felt her body aching from the pleasure, her pussy hole was contacting on James' fist as if it was sucking on it.

With the throbbing clit in his mouth, James placed it gently between his teeth as he added a bit of pleasurable pain.

The centre of Alex's body spasmed as the combined fullness of her pussy and the soft little nips she was now sensing on her clit as it swelled and pulsed between James' teeth and tongue.

James craved for her to cum, he wanted to feel her creamy juice as he forced her to climax.

Knowing she was close, Alex sat back up so she could take in the visual delight of James between her legs.

His eyes were closed as she watched his tongue lovingly trace over her, and the sight of his arm fucking her as she felt his balled up fist inside the most sensitive part of her body made her insides throb.

"Fuck I'm going to cum... oh fuck... baby." Alex called out as her pussy gave in to James and the orgasm ploughed through her.

James kept licking back on fourth as he aided her pleasure. He enjoyed the feel of her pussy as her hips gyrated intensly, rubbing her pussy hard against him as she got every ounce of goodness from their shared moment.

On sensing that it was okay for him to leave her private area, James stood up straight, slowly he removed his hand.

"That was the sexiest thing I've ever done." James confessed.

Alex smiled, the love she felt for her boyfriend outweighed the fear of getting caught.

"I want you to fuck me!" She replied her chest heaving in and out...

* * *

To be continued...


End file.
